Kraken Bro Steals A Helicopter
Plot Kraken Bro prank calls the Harralyn County Hospital and steals their helicopter for a joy ride. This is the 9th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Nurse Jill: Herself Kraken Bro: Professor Rosalina: Kate Bullet Bill/Koopa: Eric Doctor Bill: Himself Doctor Ellis: Young Guy Officer Karl: Steven Goomba: David/Evil Genius/Zack Kraken Bro's Mom: Susan Kraken Bro's Dad: Brian Intro Mary Poppins Overture plays. ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Presents. Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious plays. A waltz plays. Hospital exterior background. Kraken Bro Steals A Helicopter © 1964 Go!Animate Studios © 1964 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. A Spoonful of Sugar plays. Starring Professor as Kraken Bro Jill Neri as Nurse Jill Bill Jingbad as Doctor Bill Young Guy as Doctor Ellis Steven Huff as Officer Karl Kate Allison as Rosalina Eric Gavin as Bullet Bill and Koopa Susan Synagogue as Kraken Bro's Mom And Brian Herron as Kraken Bro's Dad Transcript Nurse Jill: Hello! This is the Harralyn County Hospital speaking! What is your emergency? Kraken Bro (Prank calling the hospital): HELLO HARRALYN COUNTY HOSPITAL OH MY GOD MY DAUGHTER FELL OUT OF HER TREE HOUSE AND- Nurse Jill: Sir Sir! Repeat Your Emergency Please! Kraken Bro (Cont'd): MY DAUGHTER FELL OUT OF THE TREE HOUSE AND HER BONES ARE SRICKING OUT OF HER BROKEN LEGS! Nurse Jill: Okay Sir! Where Are You Located! Kraken Bro: I AM AT 2830 SHARKIE DRIVE IN NUJUMBER IN HARRALYN COUNTY! Nurse Jill: Okay! Help Is On The Way! We Will Take The Helicopter And Plenty Of Ambulances! Kraken Bro: Now To Check The Next Thing Off My Bucket List! Taking A Joy Ride In A Helicopter After Prank Calling 911! HA (X37)! Kraken Bro steals the helicopter and flies it around town. He passes through a train station, the zoo, a car dealership, a fancy restaurant, a museum, a dance studio, a senior center, and a nature center, until he finally crashes into a skyscraper. Nurse Jill: Wait! Where Is The Helicopter! It's Gone! We Might Have To Only Take Ambulances, Which Would Take Even Longer! And The Girl Might Get More Injured! Rosalina: This Is HBO News Live With A Broken Skyscraper! Police Officers And Firefighters Are Here At The Scene! We Now Have Some Interviewers! Bullet Bill: Well, I Was Working At The Building Until I Heard A Loud Crash! I Also Heard A Helicotper Engine! Wait A Minute! That Person Flying The Helicopter Must Be None Other Than Kraken Bro! Kraken Bro's Parents, If You Are Watching This, Please Ground And Punish Kraken Bro For This! Rosalina: Thank you Bullet Bill! Doctor Bill: OH (X54)! I CANNOT BELIEVE KRAKEN BRO WAS BEHIND ALL OF THIS! THERE WAS NO INJURED GIRL AFTER ALL! Doctor Ellis: I Am Calling The Police! Hello 911! Yes! This Is Doctor Ellis Speaking! Yes! We Heard On The News That A Turtle With A Blue Shell And An Octopus Named Kraken Bro Prank Called The Harralyn County And Stole Our Helicopter! He Also Crashed Into A Skyscraper! Officer Karl: OH MY GOD! KRAKEN BRO AND HIS FAMILY MUST PAY A FINE OF $20,000,000 BY THE END OF THIS MONTH! OTHERWISE THEY WILL STAY IN JAIL FOR 5 YEARS! WE WILL HEAD TO KRAKEN BRO'S FAMILY'S HOUSE! THANK YOU! BYE! Doctor Ellis: You're Welcome! Bye! Goomba: This is RGS News live with the destroyed skyscraper caused from a helicopter crash! We now have Koopa to interview to us about the incident! Koopa: Well, i was walking to the senior center to work there. But then i saw a helicopter crash in the skyscraper! Oh! I Bet It Was Kraken Bro! Kraken Bro, If You Are Watching This, You Should Be Grounded By Your Parents! Goomba: Thank you for your interview Koopa! I hope you are safe now! This is RGS News signing off! Kraken Bro lands at his house, and Kraken Bro's parents and the doctors have angry stares! Kraken Bro: Um (X4) Hi Mom And Dad! Susan: OH! OH! OH! OH (X41)! KRAKEN BRO! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU STOLE A HELICOPTER! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU PRANK CALLED THE HOSPITAL BEFOREHAND! Brian: DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH FREAKING DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE! NOW WE HAVE TO PAY $20,000,000 BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE GROUNDED (X14) FOR 20 WEEKS! Susan: AND IF WE DO NOT PAY THOSE BILLS OR FINES, WE WILL BE IN JAIL FOR 5 YEARS AND YOU WILL BE EVEN MORE GROUNDED! NOW GET YOUR SORRY BUTT UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM NOW! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Destoryers Category:1999 Deaths